MMTfan1
MMTfan1 (real name Sean) is an elevator filmer from Colorado Springs, Colorado, United States. History Sean has had an on and off fascination with elevators since he was small. He discovered the elevator community in 2012 and watched videos from several elevator filmers such as dieselducy, musicfreakcc, CubsRule2040, pnwelevator, and TJElevatorfan. He created his YouTube channel MMTfan1 on June 15, 2010. It was originally intended to be a channel dedicated solely to public transit. He uploaded a few videos in 2011 and 2012. However, he didn't start uploading videos on a regular basis until April 8, 2013, when he started filming buses. Exactly three months later, he filmed and uploaded his first elevator video. Soon afterwards, he started to film elevators in downtown Colorado Springs. By August, he had started to film elevators in other areas of the city. In late 2014, he went on hiatus from elevator filming, but resumed filming elevators a year later with some retakes of elevators in downtown Colorado Springs. He then went on another hiatus from elevator filming until December, where he filmed retakes of a few more elevators, again in downtown Colorado Springs. Through 2016, the number of elevator videos he posted were slowly decreasing, with his last upload in 2016 being a slightly modernized Otis birdcage elevator on the 25th of December. For most of 2017, it appeared as though he went on hiatus. On October 6th, he posted a new elevator video, ending another long hiatus. In 2015, he began posting game videos, mainly of open server events of a pre-alpha MMORPG game called Legends of Equestria (a MLP fan game). The majority of his videos from 2015 are videos of these open server events, which happen every few months to test new features and stress test the servers. He's also uploaded occasional videos from games like Galaxy Bowling and Asphalt 8 Airborne. Filming devices *Canon PowerShot A3000 IS (2011 - 2012; 2014-present) *Canon PowerShot A2300 (2012 - 2017) *Samsung S390G mobile phone (2013 - 2016) *Fujifilm FinePix S4800 (2013) *Sony CyberShot DSC-WX350 (2014) *LG 306G mobile phone (2016 - present) *Canon PowerShot SX 230 HS (2017-present) His first digital camera was the Canon PowerShot A3000 IS. He uploaded a few videos filmed with the A3000 IS. He replaced it with a Canon PowerShot A2300 in 2012 after the A3000 IS broke after taking a fall while powered on. The majority of his videos over the years were shot on the A2300. He did buy a Fujifilm FinePix S4800 in July of 2013 to film better quality bus videos, but it broke less than a month later. As a result, he made few videos with the S4800. He had originally intended for the S4800 to be used alongside the A2300. So, he continued to use the A2300 as the primary camera until May 2014, when he replaced it with a Sony CyberShot WX350. From that point on, he used the WX350 for almost every video until it got involved in an accident that killed the LCD display in September 2014. Because of the accident, he went back to using the A2300 for videos, and the A3000 IS for stills and the occasional video. In September 2017, he bought a used Canon PowerShot SX 230 HS in to get the features and performance he needed without the cost associated with a new camera that had what he needed or the high probable cost of repairing his WX350. Videos uploaded since October 1, 2017 were mostly shot on the SX 230 HS. He also had a Samsung S390G mobile phone, but it is very rarely used for videos due to its poor video and audio quality. He only used it to test the video function with a short video on board a bus in April 2013. He used it again in December 2013 to complete the video portion of his 2013 Christmas special at the Broadmoor Hotel when the Canon Powershot A2300's battery died unexpectedly. He eventually took that video down for some reason. He did upgrade his phone to an LG 306G phone, but so far hasn't uploaded any videos shot on it, not even a test video. He likely doesn't use it for videos for the same reasons he rarely made videos with his old phone. Trivia *He is one of a handful of known elevator filmers to have filmed a vintage Otis elevator with pop-out buttons. *He also films buses in addition to elevators. * He is one of of several members of the elevator community to be a brony (fan of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *He occasionally films hotel tours. *He occasionally makes videos not related to buses or elevators. *He is the first elevator filmer to have filmed at the famous five-star five-diamond Broadmoor Hotel. *Also has a Flickr account that is related to his hobbies, but has long since gone dormant. External links *MMTfan1's YouTube channel *MMTfan1's Flickr *MMTfan1's Facebook page Category:Elevator filmers from the United States